Databases are commonly used to store large amounts of data. As the amount of data increase, so too does the amount of sensitive data. When it comes to sensitive data, a single data breach can seriously impact a service provider's business, including loss of trust and business. For example, when building a web-based application, data is often communicated across frames or sections of the web application and since these frames may relate to or come from various sources, it is contemplated that one or more portions, including sensitive portions, of the data may be unnecessarily leaked.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The secure and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems. Unfortunately, conventional database approaches are associated with various limitations.